Together Again
by Berufura
Summary: A deathfic of B26. Fran wanted to breathe again, to live in the world where human lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Together Again**

This story is inspired by Evanescence's songs, so I'm using some of the lyrics I don't own.

Once again, I do not own all of these Evanescence's lyrics. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn too.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Fran's POV**

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

* * *

Sunday 1:54 AM

In this public hospital, I'm lying down on this white soft yet uncomfortable bed. I can't move a bit. The bandage is covering almost all over my body. I can see the digital clock changing every minute. I was wondering when will I get out from this hell, until I've finally gave up. I know I will never get out from this hospital. And if I, it means I'm dead and ready to be buried. But there is someone who's waiting for me to live again. Someone who's never tired to look after me in this place, Bel-senpai, he is. He's sleeping beside me, lying down his head on my bed. I could hear his prayer every night. Hoping for my health, for me to recover quickly.

Tell me, I'm not going to die, am I? Even though my body is all numb, I still have my heart to speak. Bel-senpai, please don't leave me alone. At least until I can tell you how I want to talk to you, how I want to hear your laugh again, and tell you how I love you. I'm not afraid to anything, not even death. All I want to do is...to be with you.

Sunday 6:17 AM

_"_Good morning, sirs. I'm here to give Mr. Fran's breakfast. Um, do you want me to feed him or just put it on the table?" said the nurse to Bel-senpai. Hearing she said it already makes my stomach hurts.

"Just put it on the table." said Bel-senpai.

As usual, Bel-senpai would feed me. I know, the only thing I can do to recover quickly is just eat hospital's food and medicines. It doesn't matter what the meal is, everything tastes like nothing in my mouth.

* * *

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

* * *

Monday 2:26 AM

Shit. My body aches again. This time is worse than before.

"A-aaah!" I can't take it anymore. Bel-senpai please wake up and tell me I'm alright.

"Fran? Fran!" Bel-senpai is panicking. He's calling the doctor. I think I'm not alright, then. This is bad. Is it the end of...me? Wait, my goal aren't accomplished yet. I just can't have my eternal sleep peacefully if it's going like this. I have to say it to him. Now!

"Bel-s-senpai.." I said it with all my might. I see the doctor giving all his best to save me. Bel-senpai holds my hands but I can't feel it.

"What is it, Fran? Tell me,"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I lo-"

I can hear something like a long,_ piiiiip_.. That's the sound of my heartbeat on that machine. No, not yet. I'm not finished yet, nooo!

* * *

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today_

_So alone and wondering why I feel this way_

_So wide the world_

_Can love remember how to get me home to you_

_Someday..._

* * *

I can see myself sleeping, shedding tears. Bel-senpai is hugging me tightly. He's crying too. Oh but why? I'm all okay. My pain is got away. I smile. You should smile too, Bel-senpai. This is what I really wanted to do, touching your head, and wipe away your tears. But why everything is...untouchable? Am I really...dead?

"Well I loved you so much. No, I love you. I shouldn't say it in past tense, right? Now give me your laugh. I'm waiting.. Can you even hear me, Bel-senpai?" I hug him even though I know he can't feel my presence anymore. But that's alright. That's really alright. I can't take this, I fly away. Alone with my wings. To the brightest place I can see right now, right in front of me. I'll be back to see you again someday, Bel-senpai. It's a promise.

* * *

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

* * *

_Sigh_, I'm so lonely in this damn cold place. No one to talk to, and nothing to do. I want to breathe again like I used to be. White forest, yes I'm right here. Sleeping in a hollow tree and hoping for Bel-senpai to come to find me. That's useless. Well, I've got to wait and wait until his death is coming right before his eyes. I'm not hoping for Bel-senpai to die, but that would be a long long time for me to see him again. Boring, _che_.

* * *

Tired of being here alone, I walk away along this small path. This is a long way to go. But the path seems to lead me to the brightest place, like the one in the hospital that brought me into this _nowhere_ world.

"Hey, that's Bel-senpai!" I smiled as I run onto him. Later, I stopped beside him and see him with the other Varia members, they're all look sad. Bel-senpai is bringing my photo with him, without that frog hat of course. And when I look at the ground, there's me inside the coffin. At that time, I suddenly remember that I'm already dead. Not only that, I also realized that I have no feet anymore. I'm floating, for real.

I feel like I'm not alone in their world, so I decide to stay here with them. Maybe I can talk to Bel-senpai too if I try. Hm, there goes my smile. It's been a long time since the last time I smiled.

**To be continued..**

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

- My Last Breath by Evanescence

- Together Again by Evanescence

* * *

Well, this is just a trial version. I feel bad at making these kind of story. If you like it, you can tell me and i will make the 2nd chapter; and if you dont like it, I wont make the 2nd chapter. Ehe..


	2. Chapter 2

**Together Again**

Chapter 2 is up! This story is inspired by Evanescence's songs, so I'm using some of the lyrics I don't own.

Once again, I do not own all of these Evanescence's lyrics. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn too.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Belphegor's POV**

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

* * *

They said babies can see the dead. I didn't believe that, until three certain babies started to cry when we entered the graveyard. I believe it now. I just wish the babies can tell me where Fran is, because we are all going to Fran's funeral. Does he look happy? Or does he look sad? It must be either of them. And when I see Fran's funeral, I just can't believe that he's dead. My kouhai is dead. My frog, my target practice, my toy, my...everything.

This is not right for the prince to stay like this. I can't keep grieving for Fran like this. He must be happy up there. Without me? Without the prince and everyone else? He must be alone. No, he's not alone, the prince will be there for him, forever.

* * *

_You're not alone_

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone_

_I'll be right beside you forever more_

* * *

_Sigh_

The prince wonders if there's a life after death. Fran must have known it already. Is it much more fun than this life, froggy? Well, the prince should try it for himself. But.. When will my death comes?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey there, fake prince senpai. I know what you are thinking about. And this life isn't fun at all. You're right, I'm all alone without you guys. But at the same time, I didn't feel lonely because I know, you will be here for me, senpai," Fran giggled. Yep, he's standing right beside his senpai, Bel. "But, you cannot choose your death. It hurts so much, even for an illusionist like me. Don't you even try it," Fran said as he patted Bel. Bel couldn't feel his presence, though.

* * *

_If only night could hold you_

_Where I can see you, my love_

_Then let me never ever wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

* * *

**In Belphegor's room **

When the night comes, Bel seems really depressed. He couldn't sleep at all. He stared at the ceiling, then the windows. Soon he realized that his window is unlocked. He locked it right away and closes the curtains, and then he gets back to his bed.

A knock heard from his window.

Another knock.

"Fly away, stupid bird! You made it worsen for the prince to sleep." His room is in the second floor, it makes sense that birds can peck on his windows.

And another knock.

Many many knocks after that.

"What now?"

Bel walks off from his bed to check the windows. As he opens the curtain he saw so many crows fly away from one of his windows.

"Heh, the genius prince never wrong," he formed his wide cheshire grin on his face. "But, crows? What were they doing on my windows? Not like usual. It's weird. Hmph.."

Not so long from when he turned around, one of his windows opened on its own, out of the blue.

"What the hell?" he cursed. There was no wind, no birds, just nothing. "Is it my nightmare for losing Fran?"

"Oh yes, it must be a nightmare."

* * *

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

* * *

Bel pinched his cheek. "Aw! It hurts. Oh, hey, I'm not sleeping! Just.. Is that Fran's revenge?"

'Did I say _Fran_?' Bel said inwardly.

"Is it really you, Fran?_"_

'Damn, I'm getting crazy!' thought Bel.

"Fran!" Bel betrayed himself for being sane and keeps calling Fran's name. He knew it isn't right, but he really hopes that it was Fran.

* * *

"I thought so. So many dead people like me visit this world, too." Fran looked at his surrounding, floating spirits everywhere. "_Jaa_, I'll visit Bel-senpai, then."

Fran was jumping, or to be exact, floating from tree to another tree, until he finally got into Varia's mansion. There's only one direction in his mind, his senpai's room. He stood up on a branch outside the window of his senpai's room, making the crows coming towards him.

"Hello, crows. You can see me, right? Can you help me to knock my senpai's window? I can't knock it, sometimes the whole world is untouchable for me. Well, because I think, it's not good to come to someone's room without knocking.."

The bird knocks on Bel's window.

Another knock.

"Fly away, stupid bird! You made it worsen for the prince to sleep." Fran heard his senpai cursing.

"Oh, so he can't sleep? Knock it again, blacky. I want to give a sign that I _am_ here," Fran said to the crow.

And another knock.

Many many knocks after that.

"Yeay, he's coming toward us, blacky," Fran said with his monotonous voice to the crow. "Now, can you all leave me alone with this stupid fake prince, please? Thanks before."

The crows nodded. And as Bel opened his curtain, they flew away. Not so long after that, Fran made his move. He opened the window and came into his senpai's room. It was dark, only shone by the moonlight.

"What the hell? Is it my nightmare for losing Fran? Oh yes, it must be a nightmare," said Bel to himself. Fran was just giggled. "It is really me, Bel-senpai."

Fran saw Bel pinched his cheek, "Aw! It hurts. Oh, hey, I'm not sleeping! Just.. Is that Fran's revenge?"

"My revenge? For what you did to me?" Fran placed his fingers on his chin, "Umm, I think I'll do that later. Good job, senpai, for reminding me what I should do to get my boredom off."

Bel couldn't hear Fran, but he's quite sure that Fran _is_ there, "is it really you, Fran?_"_

"Hey there, Bel-senpai. You guessed it right. It's me, your ex-frog. You know, they didn't take my frog hat with me," Fran said in his usual monotone voice, but he looks happy, he didn't show his straight face that time because he know, Bel couldn't see him.

"Fran!"

"Yes, it is me, Fran," knowing his senpai couldn't hear him, he was just replying without demanding for other replies from his senpai. He still wears that happy face on him. It will never change.

Bel couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face on his pillows. No one knows what did he do. Then he shouted Fran's name on his pillow, so no one couldn't hear him.

"So, this is the prince what are we talking about?" Fran giggled again. "Even though there's a wall between us, as long as I'm together with you, senpai, I will always be happy. "

"And now we are together again."

* * *

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end_

* * *

Songs used in this fic:

- Hello by Evanescence

- Like You by Evanescence

- Before the Dawn by Evanescence

Tell me is it either good or bad by reviewing please :D

Should I make the next chapter or is this enough? The end is lame, though :/

But I can make a better end if you want. Just give me your ideas and I will think for it ;)


End file.
